He Didn't Have Time
by Total Wolfstar Trash
Summary: Based on the song by Terri Clark. Muggle AU. When Remus' long time boyfriend leaves him and their newly adopted daughter alone, Remus has no time to do anything but take care of them. Until a beautiful stranger helps him fix his flat tire. Wolfstar. Updated weekly. Please Review.
1. Chapter 1

"Look Remus," John said as he walked out the door. "You're better off without me, I'm not what you need." Those were the words his mum had used to describe him.

"Oh, ok," Remus stuttered as John drove away. Remus felt a tear split down his cheek as he rocked their baby girl, Blakely whom they'd adopted from Africa. "Shh," he tried to comfort weakly. "It's ok Blake, it's ok, Daddy's here,  
I'm not going anywhere."

Remus turned slowly and numbly walked back into his house and began making Blake's formula. He sat down and began to feed it to her when he realized Blake's blanket was missing. Sighing, Remus put his daughter in her high chair and began to feed her.  
After she refused to open her mouth unless her food flew in on a "magic broomstick" Remus began to play with her, to engage her and forget about John.

You'll be fine, he told himself as he finished feeding Blake and put her in her play pen. Just put her to bed and you can begin crying and wallowing in self pity. Or you can find a job.

"Come on Princess," he said after he found Blake's blanket and wrapped her up in it. "It's nap time, so the pretty, pretty princess can get her beauty sleep," he said as he put her down and went over to his computer.

"Jobs in London," he muttered as he typed. A second later a list of jobs came up and he began scrolling through them. "I can't do this myself," he said as he reached over to grab his phone and ran his best friend Lily.

"Hey Remus, this isn't a great time," Lily said, breathing heavily.

"You were right, John left," Remus blurted. The other line went dead and Remus sat back with his head in hands. Ten minutes later Remus' best friend and sister in everything but blood walked in with her long time boyfriend, James and wrapped  
her arms around his shoulder.

"He was a piece of trash anyway," she whispered into his ear as he broke down in tears in her arms.

"She needs two parents," Remus sobbed. "How am I supposed to be there all the time and pay the bills?"

"Hey, Remmy, you have us, James and I won't let anything happen to you or Blake, ok," Lily said as she pulled away.

"Ok," Remus said as he wiped his eyes and turned back to his computer. "Now I need a job."

Lily, James, and Remus spent an hour looking for a job that Remus could do that he'd enjoy and would play his bills. After Blake woke up Lily fed and played with her while James and Remus continued their search. It took another twenty minutes before they  
found the perfect job, a part time manager at the department store down the road.

"We hit gold Lils," James called as Remus printed off the application.

"Oh yay! What is it?" Lily asked as she ran in with Blake in her arms.

"It doesn't pay much, but it'll get us by until she's old enough for me to get a full time job," Remus said quickly.

"Bullocks, it's perfect," James interjected.

"It's over at Tesco as a part time manager," Remus explained and he passed over the paperwork.

"This is great Rem," Lily said excitedly as she scanned the application.

"Here, I'll take Blake," he said as he took his daughter from her arms.

"I can nanny for you while you're at work," Lily offered as she passed over the little girl.

"I can't pay you much," Remus said quickly with wide eyes. "And I don't want to take advant-"

"It's settled then," Lily interrupted with a glare. "I'm your new nanny until you find a guy who'll treat you like the fucking gold you are."

"Nice language around my one year old daughter," Remus replied with a smile that broke his face.

"Come on, let's go get a drink," James said with a smile at two of the most important people in his life.

"I'm not taking Blake to a bar," Remus said slowly.

"Not a bar then, how about that pub by Lily's old flat," he suggested with a shrug.

"I'm down," Lily said with a smile.

"Ok, let me get her buggy set up," Remus said as he placed Blake in the pen.

"Hey there beautiful," James said with a smile as he picked Blake up and spun her around, causing her to laugh so hard she spit up her pre nap snack onto his chest. "That wasn't too beautiful," James said as Lily handed him a towel  
and began to clean up around her mouth while James wiped down his chest. "Here," he said as he passed the baby over to Lily before he took off his stained shirt and walked over to the sink to rinse it off.

"Here's the- shoot, did she spit up," Remus asked in a rush as he came forward and placed Blake in her seat and went looking for a shirt James could borrow. "I'm so sorry mate, she rarely does this anymore, I thought she'd outgrown it,"  
he said. "Here, use this," he said when he found a plain blue shirt and handed it to James who turned and took it from him.

"You're drooling darling," Lily said to Remus with a smirk as she took the shirt from his hands and walked it over to her shirtless boyfriend. "Not that I can blame you," she added while she pressed he hands on his toned abs.

"I am still an actual human man, not a fu- freaking piece of meat," James said, correcting his language when he remembered the baby in the room.

"But you're so sexy," Lily said with a pout as James pulled the slightly too tight shirt over his head.

"Come on," Remus said when he found his voice just then. "I'm hungry and nursing a broken heart."

"Yeah, James, you can't be being a sexy beast right now, Remus is hurting," Lily chastised sarcastically before she pushed the buggy out the door and on her way to the pub.

Remus and James shook their heads at her antics before they followed her out the door and toward the pub.


	2. Chapter 2

I"Thanks Lily," Remus said when he walked into the house and saw his five year old daughter's face light up at his arrival. "Hey there Princess," he said as he scooped her up in his arms and spun her.

"Hey Rem," Lily said when she stood up and smiled at her brother. "And stop saying 'thank you' whenever I watch her, it's my job as the only woman in your life," she joked as she planted a kiss on his cheek and let herself out.

"Bye Aunt Lily," Blake called out as Lily walked away.

"Bye Princess Blakes," Lily called back with a smile in her face and a small wave.

"What'd you do with Aunt Lily today?" Remus asked as he began to prepare dinner for him and Blake.

"We went to the zoo again and she showed me the zebras and then we got ice cream," she said with a smile.

Remus smiled as he reached for the dried noodles and began to heat up some water. "She took you to the zoo again?" He asked softly as the water heated up.

"Yeah, and we took the bus today," Blake continued with a smile.

"Wow," Remus said while he continued making their food. "So how was school today?"

"Ok, we did paintings again of Christmas," she said with a sigh.

"That's fun," Remus replied softly.

"I want to color," she said with a sigh.

"Well, Aunt Lily bought you those new pencils, why not try those out," Remus said with a small smile.

"Ok," Blake agreed as she got off of her chair and began to search for her colored pencils.

Ten minutes later Remus finished making dinner and he and Blake ate around their table while Remus watched her color quietly.

"Come on Princess," he said when she finished eating her food. "Let's take you to bed."

"Ok Daddy," she replied. Remus smiled as she cleaned up her pencils and padded, barefoot to her room to get ready for bed. Remus and Lily had both taught her to go to bed without an argument years before when Remus was still adjusting to taking  
care of her by himself.

Remus made himself busy with cleaning up after their dinner while he waited for Blake to tell him she was ready for bed. Five minutes later her door opened and Remus walked in and tucked her into her bed.

"Daddy?" Blake asked softly as Remus reached over for one of her favorite stories.

"Yeah Princess," he replied with a smile.

"When am I going to get another daddy?" She asked. "Aunt Lily says I used to have another one but then he left, am I going to have another one?"

"I don't know honey," Remus said with a deep breath. "But you will be the first one I tell when I find you another daddy."

"Yay," Blake cheered. "I was nervous because Becky at school said that I should have a mummy and a daddy but then I told her that Aunt Lily said you don't want a mummy for me, that you want me to have another daddy."

"Aunt Lily is right, you have her, I don't think you need a mummy, but you need another daddy," Remus told her kindly.

"Good, 'cause I don't want a mummy," Blake said with a smile.

"Alright, well, it's time for you to go to bed Princess. I'll see you in the morning," Remus said as he planted a kiss on her forehead and stood up to walk out.

"Daddy," she called when Remus hit the door.

"Yeah," Remus replied as he turned around.

"I love you," she said.

"I love you too baby girl," he said with a smile. "Now get some sleep, you've got ballet class tomorrow morning."

"Good night, Daddy," she said he walked out.

"Good night, Blakely," Remus replied as he closed the door. He looked down at his hands and noticed he was still holding the book.


	3. Chapter 3

**Big thanks to Mishi Gohiku for the sequel idea. Here's Chapter 3.**

"Come on girly, we've only got twenty minutes until your class starts," Remus said as he piled Blake and her ballet clothes into his truck.

"Daddy, twenty minutes is a lot of time," she insisted.

"Not when we live right outside of London it's not," Remus replied.

"Traffic won't be that bad," she said matter-a-factly.

"I hope you're right baby doll, but Lily'll kill me if you're late again to her class, so we gotta hurry," Remus said as he finished with her car seat and got in the driver's seat to go on their way.

Exactly twenty minutes later Remus had Blake inside her dance studio and all ready to get warmed up for her class. As usual the other mums gave him an odd look when he kissed her head and left her in the care of Lily for the hour of the class. When he  
got out to his truck, Remus checked his list of things to do and began his rush to get ready for when Blake got out and needed his full attention in 45 minutes.

"Groceries, shoes, Christmas presents, Secret Santa," he muttered as he looked it over. "I hope wherever you are is worth it John." With a sigh Remus made to pull out of the car park when he felt the tire die under the truck. "No,  
no, no," he said in a rush as he stopped the truck and jumped out to see the damage. "I don't have time for this," he groaned as he pressed his headagainst the tire.

"Need some help there mate?" A man behind him asked.

"Yeah, actually, I do," Remus said as he sat back from the tire and stood up to see who was offering to help.

The man had hair that fell down to his shoulders and was pulled into a low ponytail. He had smart, handsome, aristocratic features that gave him an important and almost daunting look, he was definitely not the kind of guy Remus would expect to notice  
him.

"I'm Sirius," the man said with an extended hand that he used to help pull Remus onto his feet.

"I'm Remus," he replied with a slight blush.

"Come on, Remus, I've got stuff in my truck that'll fix this," Sirius said with a smirk that Remus wanted to kiss away and smooth out. "But only on one condition," he said when Remus began to nod his head. "You and I get coffee  
and I get your number after."

"Deal," Remus said with more courage than he felt.

"Good, now come on, it's cold out here and I want to get to know you," Sirius said as he made his way over to his truck, moved it next to Remus' and began to change the tire.

Within ten minutes Remus had a new tire on his truck and was finding a table near the back of the cafe by the dance studio.

"So, what brought you over to this little studio?" Remus asked awkwardly as the waitress came over to get their drink orders. Once their orders had been placed Sirius replied, Remus thought his voice sounded like melted chocolate, and Remus  
was always one for chocolate.

"My cousin's daughter goes there and I got signed up for drop off and pick up duty," he replied smoothly. "How about you? What brought you to this humble studio?"

"My sister runs the place," Remus said softly, with his eyes down cast. How is he so handsome?

"I take it you have kids too," Sirius said.

"She's five," Remus replied.

"I saw the car seat and took a wild guess," Sirius said with a laugh. "I love kids, Nymph and I are always hanging out. Does she have your eyes?" He asked cautiously.

"No, she's adopted. My ex and I adopted her shortly after he moved in," Remus answered bitterly. "I mean I love her dearly, it's just that he's the one that left me alone with her," he amended quickly.

"I can understand," Sirius said. He could feel his heart melting at the words that came out of Remus' mouth. _He doesn't think he has the time to do this, he thought to himself. I'll have to show him different. And thank Andy and Ted for having date night last night, sticking me with Nymph._

Remus and Sirius talked until Remus' phone went off, interrupting their conversation. "Hello," Remus said into the phone before he had to yank it away from his ear at the yelling that came through. "Shit, Lily I'm sorry, but I have a perfectly  
solid excuse that'll make both you and James super happy," he said quickly into the phone. "I won't go into the details now but I got coffee with the guy who fixed my tire and we lost track of time. I'm sorry. I'm on my way. I'm so sorry,  
but the girl's class ended an hour ago," Remus said as he stood up and rushed to the counter. "I'd like to pa-"

"Here, keep the change," Sirius interrupted as he pushed a few pounds onto the counter, took Remus' arm, and dragged him out to his truck.

"I could have paid," Remus protested weakly.

"What kind of date would I be if I didn't pay," Sirius said in shock as he unlocked his truck and opened the door for Remus to climb up.

"That was, was a date?" He stuttered as he climbed into the cab of the truck.

"Yeah, and I'm going to have to take to that 'Lily' about interrupting our dates in the future," he continued.

"Ok," was Remus' only response as Sirius drove them down the block to the dance studio.

"Daddy!" Blake cried when Remus and Sirius came into the studio to pick the girls up.

"Hey Blakes," Remus said as he pulled her in for a long hug when he saw her.

"You were late, Uncle Sirius," a little girl with bright blue highlights in her hair said.

"I was on a date with this kind young man, and it seems to me that you made a friend anyway," Sirius replied as he picked up his niece and placed her on his hip. "So all in all I think everyone gained something from this."

"Except for me," Lily said with her hands on her hips as she glared from Remus to Sirius.

"Lils, I am so sorry, here, take this, I never meant for us to be there so long," Remus said as he reached for his wallet and pulled out two twenty pound notes. "It's just, my tire went flat and Sirius offered to help and we ran out of  
time-"

"Rem, it's fine, I was kidding," Lily laughed as she pushed the money back toward Remus.

"I don't deserve to have a sister like you," he said as he kissed her cheek. "You're much too good to me."

"That I am," she agreed with a laugh.

"Are you going to be my new daddy?" Blake asked, ignoring her dad and aunt's conversation. "Because if you are, my name is Blakely."

"Hi Blakely, I'm Sirius," he replied with a smile as Remus turned a shade of pink that Lily had never seen on him.

"Sorry about her, we're working on manners and when to asked questions," Remus apologized quickly.

"She's fine," Sirius laughed before he turned back to Blake. "I don't know if I'm going to be your new daddy, but I'd like to ask your permission to get to know you and your daddy, is that ok?" He asked.

"Ok," she agreed.

"Does that mean you'll be my new uncle?" The other girl, who Remus assumed was 'Nymph', asked.

"Uh, um, I might be, but your current uncle and I will have to get to know each other better," Remus replied.

"Come on girls, let's go get some ice cream," Lily said as Sirius and Remus looked at each other for a minute. Sirius put Nymph down as soon as she began to cheer.

"Yay!" The girls cheered and then they ran out the door on their way to Lily's car.

"You two coming, because I see two girls who want two guys in their lives, not one dance teacher," she said. "I'd listen to them too, they might just be onto something with you two being in their lives permanently."

"Yeah, yeah, we're coming," Remus said as he turned away from Sirius and followed Lily out to her car and they made their way to the best ice cream place in town.


	4. Chapter 4

"Mr. Sirius, my daddy says that you and he are boyfriends," Blake said as the three of them walked through the park a month and a half later. "What does that mean?"

"It means that I care a lot about you and your daddy and I hope not to leave you guys alone," Sirius answered with a smile at Remus' bright red face.

"Ok," Blake said.

"Come on," Sirius said suddenly. "I wanna show you guys something," he said as he guided them in a new direction.

"Sirius, we have to be in town in an hour," Remus reminded his boyfriend in hurry.

"I know," Sirius said shortly as they made their way down to the river that ran through the park.

"Woah," Blake said when she saw the river. "What is that?" She asked as she pointed to the other bank.

"That's where I'm having a concert tomorrow night," Sirius answered. "And I wanted to invite you guys."

"Can we go Daddy?" Blake begged excitedly. "I wanna see Mr. Sirius play in a concert."

"I don't know Princess," Remus said, slightly taken aback at the offer. "Sirius, can she go? Is it appropriate?"

"The set tomorrow night will be much more appropriate, and I'm only opening, so it won't be major," he said.

"Ok, yeah Princess Blakes, we can go to Mr. Sirius' concert," Remus said with a smile at both of them.

"Yay!" Blake cheered before she gave Sirius a high five.

"Come on, Princess," Remus said with a laugh at their antics. "We've got to get you ready for your recital."

"Ok," Blake said. "I'll race you back to the car, Mr. Sirius," she called over her shoulder to the other man.

"Meet you by the car," Sirius said to Remus with a kiss on his cheek before he took off after the little girl.

Remus laughed and continued his walk through the park on his way to the car in silence. When he got to the car he saw Blake on the ground, clutching her knee and crying, with Sirius in front of her trying to comfort her.

"It's ok Blakers," Sirius said softly. Sirius was the only person who ever called Blake by that nickname.

"What happened?" Remus asked when he got close enough. "Is she ok?"

"She'll be fine," Sirius said as he picked up the five year old and carried her bridal style over to her door. "She just needs a plaster."

"Ok you ok Blakes?" Remus asked, concerned that Sirius wasn't taking it seriously.

"Yeah," she whispered when she stopped crying and Sirius put her in her seat.

"What kind of plaster do you want? Plain and boring, or Disney princess?" Sirius asked as he dug through the box.

"I want a princess plaster," she called out. "I want the same one you had when you cut your finger."

"Ok," Sirius said with a laugh and a shake of his head as he found a pink and blue plaster covered in Cinderella.

"Is this the plaster that you removed quickly when I came home the other night?" Remus asked with a smirk.

"Well I knew you wouldn't sh- want to see me wearing it," Sirius said, fixing his language in the presence of Blake.

"I don't care how you look," Remus laughed. "As long as you love both me and Blakers."

" That I think I can say I do," Sirius said before he planted a light kiss on Remus' lips.

"Ew," Blake giggled. "Boys are nasty," she said when they broke.

"They are, boys are very nasty," Sirius agreed. "In fact, I think you should stay away from all boys until you're fifty," he said as he put the plaster on her.

"No, I think until she's 100 years old," Remus commented. "That's how long she should stay away from them."

"You're nasty Daddy, you and Mr. Sirius," she teased.

"Why do you say that Princess?" Remus asked in a concerned voice.

"You guys are always kissing, and that's gross, like when Aunt Lily and Uncle James do it, it's icky," she explained.

"That is icky," Sirius agreed before he closed her door and walked over the the driver's seat.

"I thought she was going to say us because we're-" Remus said in a worried voice to Sirius.

"She's too young to think that. Plus she loves you and you've never taught her anything like that," Sirius said as he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and held him for a moment. "Even if she did think that it wouldn't change anything  
for me, in fact I'd be more into you than I already am because I've never been a fan of following the rules of society," he said firmly. "And I love you and her too much to let that happen or be a problem," he promised with a kiss.

"Thank you," Remus said with a smile. "And I love you too," he added with a kiss.

Just then Blake began to tap in the window. "Let's go," she shouted.

Remus and Sirius began laughing as they made their way into the truck. "You know you're practically her hero right now," Remus said when he got to his side of the truck.

"No, I'm just the guy who's currently into her dad," Sirius said, brushing off the compliment.

"I'm serious, you helped her when she was crying, she could relate to you, and she's been on almost every date you've taken me on," Remus insisted as he climbed in.

"Yeah right," Sirius said as he climbed in as well and revved the truck. "She'll never think of me as her dad."

"I wouldn't be too sure of that," Remus said as he adjusted the mirror to look back at his daughter who was studying the two boyfriends up front like she was trying to figure out a puzzle. 


	5. Chapter 5

"Good job Blakers," Sirius said when Blake came out to the house after her recital that night.

"Thank you Mr. Sirius," she said with a winning smile.

"You did so good Princess," Remus said as he pulled her up in a hug and settled her on his hip.

"And look what we got for you," Sirius said after Blake thanked her dad. "One dozen red roses," he said dramatically as he presented the bouquet to her.

"Oh, thank you," she exclaimed as she reached out for the flowers.

"Why don't you go give one to Aunt Lily," Remus said as he put her down on the floor.

"Ok," she said before she ran over to where Lily was cleaning up and gave her a rose.

"So, I was thinking," Sirius said as he took Remus' hand in his while Blake was gone. "That if we could drop Blakers off at Lily's tomorrow night after the show and I could take you some place super special," he said.

Remus smiled at the slightly nervous way his boyfriend was speaking. "That sounds like a great plan," he replied as he kissed the back of Sirius' hand.

"You must be the guy my soon to be brother-in-law is crazy about," James said from behind him with his hand stretched out.

"Yeah, I'm Sirius Black," he said as he took James' hand.

"James Potter, Lily's fiancé," James replied. No one could miss the way James smiled when he said "fiancé."

"Nice to meet you, James," Sirius said politely as he gave James a once over before Blake's voice distracted them all.

"That's my daddy, and he doesn't want me to have a mummy. I have Aunt Lily, I don't need a mummy, I need another daddy!" She screamed at one of the mothers who was sitting in front of her.

"Blake," Remus gasped as he rushed forward and picked her up. "I am so sorry," he apologized quickly.

"Oh, it's no problem," the woman said shortly. "I just asked her where her mummy was and she fed me a lecture," she said with a humorless laugh.

"Is everything ok over here?" Sirius asked, with James and Lily on his heels.

"Everything is fine," the woman said as she stood up and turned away. "I got all the answers I need, thank you very much."

"Are you ok baby girl?" Sirius asked Blake once the woman left.

"She lied, she said that it was gross that you and Mr. Sirius were holding hands," Blake blurted.

"Blakers, you realize that you can't scream at everyone who looks at your daddy and I weirdly, right?" Sirius asked.

"But she was being mean," Blake insisted. "Daddy said that people should always be kind."

"Blake, you can't yell at people when they're mean," Sirius insisted.

"But, but," she stuttered.

"We'll talk about this later, are you ok baby?" Remus said, cutting Sirius off.

"Yeah," Blake said softly.

"Come on, let's go get a celebratory dinner," James said in an attempt to diffuse the tension.

"Ok," Remus and Sirius agreed.

"I'll meet you guys there, I still have some clean up," Lily said as she moved away to finish putting things away.

"Ok, do you want me to swing back in twenty?" James asked.

"Sure, I'll try to be ready then," Lily agreed.

"Come on Blakers, let's go feed the champion," Sirius said, changing back into her fun future dad.

"Ok," she said as Remus put her back down and she took James' hand and pulled him to the door.

"Don't yell at her please," Remus said softly to Sirius when Blake and James hit the doors.

"She can't yell at everyone who gives us a second look," Sirius said just as softly.

"She's my daughter, not yours, and as of now, I am the one who will tell her how to live her life," Remus said.

"Fine," Sirius said as he turned and made his way out of the studio and toward his truck.

"Sirius, wait," Remus called as he ran after Sirius. "Sirius, don't go, not like this-"

"Get in the truck," Sirius said as he started the truck.

"What?" Remus asked, confused.

"Get it, I want to show you something," Sirius repeated. Remus walked slowly over to the other side of the truck and got in.

"Where are we going?" He asked as the truck started.

"I'm going to show you my brother," Sirius said as he tore out of the car park, past a stunned looking James and Blake.

"What about-"

"It'll be fast," Sirius said, cutting him off.

The rest of the ride was in silence on their way to the cemetery behind the only church in their side of London. When Sirius cut the engine Remus followed his lead on getting out of the truck and walked over to the cemetery.

"Hey Reg," Sirius said when he found the stone he was looking for. "I brought Remus, you know, the guy I was talking to you about. He's here."

"Hey Reg," Remus said as he crouched next to Sirius.

"Regulus," Sirius said. "His name is Regulus, he died trying to save me when, when," Sirius tried before he started crying.

Remus sat back shocked before he jumped forward to comfort him. "Shh, it's ok, we're all here and nobody is judging you or going to leave," he said.

"Reg died trying to save me from my parents and myself," Sirius said when he got control of himself. Remus was silent as he didn't know how to respond. "That's why I was so hard on Blakers, and I'm sorry I was, it's just that I used to  
fight people who'd say something about my sexuality or whomever I was dating. My parents kicked me out because of it and I had to rescue Reg by making him go in deeper when I should have gotten him out, I should have rescued him," Sirius said as he  
began crying into Remus' shoulder.

"Hey, Reg wouldn't want you crying like this," Remus said softly.

"You- you're right," Sirius hiccuped. "I'm sorry Reg, I'm trying to move on, and I'm trying to be the brother that you needed. With Blake, I'll try to keep her safe in ways I couldn't with you. She'll never be put where you were,"  
he said.

"Come on Sirius," Remus said softly. "Let's go, Blake, I'm sure, wants to talk to you about her recital."

"I'm serious Remus," he said when he stood up. "I'll do everything in my power to protect her, and you."

"I know," Remus said earnestly. "I know, and I trust you and I, I love you," he said softly.

"You, lo, love me?" Sirius asked in a shaky voice.

"I don't let just anyone around my daughter you know," Remus teased lightly.

"That doesn't mean you love me," Sirius said with a tear covered smile.

"It sure as hell doesn't mean I hate you," Remus commented with a small laugh.

"Ok, you win," Sirius said as he kissed Remus' cheek. "I love you too," he whispered in his ear.

"Come on," Remus said as he pulled Sirius onto his feet. "Let's get Lily and Blake and James."

"Ok," Sirius agreed as they made their way to the truck

"I'll drive," Remus said as he reached into Sirius' back pocket for his keys.

"I always drive," Sirius joked as he passed over the keys.


	6. Chapter 6

" _There is only one great mystery_

 _I keep searching for the answer so desperately. Tell me, tell me baby, tell me please, what did I ever do to make you fall for me?_ " Sirius sang, finishing his small concert.

"Encore! Encore!" Remus shouted as he and Blake clapped louder than anyone else in the crowd.

"We've got a great show tonight for you guys, it looks like there's some technical difficulties with the act you came here to see so I have one final song that I wrote when I first met my boyfriend and his lovely daughter," Sirius said before

he began the song. " _He said goodbye from the edge of the porch, like he'd been some casual friend, he said 'You're better off without me, I'm not what you need' like his momma had said about him. He started the car pulled out of the drive didn't waste anytime lookin' back. He watched him go thinkin' even a stranger would show more compassion than that._

 _"He could've cried but he didn't have time, he had a baby to feed, a pink blanket to find, to rock their little one to sleep. He could've laid in bed for hours giving misery the power, but he didn't have time,_ " Sirius sang.

By the end of the song Remus had tears in his eyes and, for the first time since she came home, wanted to drop Blake off with Lily and James.

"Thank you, thank you," Sirius said as the crowd cheered. "I hope you guys love the next act as much as I do and have a great night!" He said as he walked off the stage.

About a half hour later Sirius came up behind Blake and Remus.

"So, are you guys ready to go or do we need to stay for this guy's show?" He asked with his classic smirk.

"Mr. Sirius!" Blake shouted, receiving a few glares from the people around them.

"You were brilliant," Remus said as he and Blake stood up and hugged him. "I loved that last one," Remus whispered.

"Come on, let's go drop this little one off at Lily's and get some food," Sirius said with a smile.

"Yay!" Blake exclaimed as she ran down the hill they were on and out to Sirius' truck.

Twenty minutes later Remus and Sirius were sitting at their favorite restaurant.

"I can't believe the last time we were here was the first time you really asked me out," Remus said happily.

"I figured you'd get the symbolism," Sirius said with a smile as the waitress brought them out a bottle of wine.

"What symbolism?" Remus asked as he took a sip of his wine once it had been poured.

"You'll see," Sirius said with a smile.

The couple sat and talked for hours like they had in that café they first met in. Before they knew it they had finished their dinner and it was dessert time.

"This looks so good," Remus said when a giant slice of chocolate cake was set in front of him.

"Come on, is there any chance that my Remus won't eat all of it?" Sirius asked with a laugh at Remus who had taken a bite and looked like he was in complete heaven. "You look so cute," he added as he wiped a piece of chocolate off

his face.

"This is so good," Remus said as his cheeks turned pink at how he attacked the cake.

"I should hope so, it's your favorite after all," Sirius said with a laugh. "I'd be sad if they messed that up."

"What did you do?" Remus asked with an eyebrow raised. "Why are you spoiling me?"

"Because I love you," Sirius said with a smile. "And you always deserve to be spoiled."

"Ok," Remus said with a roll of his eyes as he cut off another piece of cake and his fork hit something hard and meal. "What the-" he muttered as he pulled out a small gold band. "Sirius," he gasped with a look up at his

boyfriend.

"Remus, I love you more than anything in the world, and I want to wake up to you every day, will you marry me?" Sirius asked as he sank down on one knee and bit his lip, giving away how nervous he was.

"Yes, yes, yes," Remus cried as he launched himself onto his new fiancé. "I would love to marry you."

"You think Blakery will have me as a dad?" Sirius asked as he slipped the ring in his hand.

"She's been wanting another daddy since she met you," Remus said with a laugh.

"Well then, I think we have a cake to take home and a daughter to pick up," Sirius said as he waved a waitress over.

* * *

Thank you for reading and for all the love. School is getting busy so I will hopefully have a sequel up by May or June. Sorry about the break, but keep an eye out!


End file.
